As various types of contents and high-capacity contents (such as high definition (HD) contents, ultra HD (UHD) contents, and the like) have increased, data congestion has become worse. Accordingly, contents sent from a sender (e.g., Host A) may not be normally transferred to a receiver (e.g., Host B), and some of the contents may get lost on route.
In general, data is transmitted based on a packet unit, and the data loss occurs based on a packet unit. The packet is formed of a single block (payload) of data to be transmitted, address information (e.g., a source address and a destination address), and management information (e.g., a header). Accordingly, the receiver may fail to receive a lost packet when the packet loss occurs over the network, and thus, may be unable to be aware of the data and the management information in the lost packet. Therefore, it causes a deterioration of audio quality, a degradation of video image quality or an image breaking, an omission of a subtitle, a loss of a file, and the like, thereby causing an inconvenience for a user.
For the reason above, there is a desire for application layer forward error correction (AL-FEC), which is a method of repairing the data loss that occurs in the network. To this end, there is a desire for a method of configuring an FEC packet and transmitting and receiving the same.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.